Déjeme abrazarlo…
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Pequeño, arrogante… Terco y dominante… Me gusta tal como es… "¿Me deja abrazarlo, my lord?"


_**Déjeme abrazarlo…**_

Se paró en seco. A la distancia podía escucharse al niño expresarse con alegría y gracia. Nuevamente un poco de envidia le invadió, era normal sentirse deseoso de aquella clase de afecto por el cual el chiquillo sentía regocijo.

Desvió la mirada azul, el mayordomo sintió cierta agonía en esos ojos. Sonrió. Mostrarse fuerte, inquebrantable, era algo por lo cual el joven amo le atraía. Esa alma no mostraba daño alguno por lo cual había pasado. Un alma rencorosa, vengativa. La más deliciosa que en su vida pudiera probar.

Aquella pureza había sido arrebatada. La bondad y alegría que una vez esos ojos compartían al mirarse, se habían asqueado de la verdad humana. Desprecio, era la única forma de denominarlo.

-Se hace tarde –expresó al murmuro, inclinando un poco el cuerpo para llegar a la altura de su señor

Ciel sólo miró de reojo, inexpresivo continuó caminando. El bastón iba por delante a cada paso aumentado. Sus ojos fríos y firmes, no dudando de dónde pasaba.

El camino se había vuelto llano, rugoso, confuso, hastioso. Contradicciones, claramente todo a su sendero era contradicción. Felicidad, alegría, combinadas con desesperanza y llanto. Una vida llena de pesares y complicaciones. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse, ese derecho le había sido arrebatado junto con la vida pacífica que alguna vez tuvo.

-Llegamos –despertó de pensamientos la frase del demonio…

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había subido al carruaje y en el cual habían regresado.

-Estoy cansado, llévame un poco de té a la habitación…

-¿Se irá a la cama sin cenar? –cuestionó a la par que tomaba la capa de su señor

-Así es… -expresó cortante al caminar ya hacia adelante

Los demás sirvientes se atravesaron en el camino haciendo una reverencia de bienvenida. Ciel pasó de largo, era como si no existieran.

-Sebastian-san –se acercó la pelirroja al mayordomo que comenzaba a dirigirse a la cocina- ¿Le sucede algo al joven amo?

-No… No mucho… Sólo vio algo que le trajo recuerdos… -comentó con leve voz

-¿Recuerdos? –la sirvienta se entristeció- Sus padres murieron en su cara… Desearía que por un momento dejara que nos acerquemos a él…

-Eso no se puede –dijo firme

-Debe extrañarlos… No pudo tener muchas experiencias con ellos…

-Por favor, ve a hacer las tareas que te corresponden… -dijo para quitársela de encima, no estaba en esos momentos para tratarla, ni a ella o alguno otro de los subordinados, su deber era cuidar de su amo

-¡S-Sí! –tartamudeó al apresurarse

Con desgano se quitó el moño del cuello, seguidamente se desabotonó un poco el chaleco. Suspiró, no era propio de él hacer aquellos sonidos tan comunes, pero tenía muchas cosas en la mente.

Sentía tristeza, envidia. Hacía tiempo que aquellos sentimientos le habían visitado. No deseaba estar así. Daría todo por deshacerse de aquellas sensaciones. Botarlas y olvidarlas.

Golpeó ahogando su sufrimiento en la mesa. Demonios, le molestaba. Percibía su impotencia en despojarse de ello. Tomó asiento bruscamente, hundió su rostro entre las manos. Sus dedos llevaron consigo el parche negro para después esconder en los grises cabellos.

Sin duda era un niño. Un mocoso que mostrando la cara sólo huía de otros sentimientos arraigados.

Sebastian elevó la mirada en el reloj de la cocina. Había terminado de preparar unos aperitivos y ahora mismo se disponía a llevárselos. Tomó la bandeja y caminó silencioso. Sus ojos carmín mostraban cierta preocupación, suponía el por qué su señor estaba tan distante pero sentía que no podía ayudarle en esa situación. Lo suyo no era protegerle de aquellas sensaciones. La tristeza y agonía eran cosas que le habían hecho al niño acudir a él.

Desesperación, desesperanza. Ahora mismo sentía varias cosas. Ciel pegó el rostro en la mesa. Una mano permanecía jugando sus propios cabellos, otra de almohada. Su mirada fría ahora estaba nublada mirando al exterior nocturno.

Tocaron la puerta, no respondió. El mayordomo abrió y pasó.

Se encontró con un niño ausente. Puso el platillo y el vaso.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó seco al escuchar los utensilios siendo acomodados

-Es malo que se vaya sin cenar…

-Te dije claramente que no tengo apetito… -ordenó enfadoso aún sin mirarle, odiaba que el otro hiciera lo que le diese la gana

-Va a hacer un malcriado… -afirmó con soberbia, sabía que su amo tendría apetito

-¿No oyes? –levantó la mirada- Te dije que no tengo hambre, Sebastian –cruel voz… sus ojos azules comenzaban a acumular la furia, frunció el ceño

Sebastian le miró con descaro. No obedecería aquel mandato.

Ciel, notando que no le hacía caso, desató su enojo en la porcelana. La mano había empujado a un lado la vajilla fina. Los aperitivos y el té estaban ahora decorando la alfombra.

El niño se puso de pie, sin siquiera mirarle le pasó de largo. Acercándose luego a la cama. Su mano le dolía, unas marcas de sangre se desprendían del dorsal. Se detuvo y agachó el rostro.

-Sebastian –un doloroso tono se engendraba desde su garganta hasta sus palabras…

Quería disculparse, pero jamás lo había hecho. Sabía que sólo se había desquitado por las cosas que sentía. La furia le había ganado, fue vencido por una estupidez de sensación.

Llevó una mano en el ojo derecho, una lágrima podría escaparse en cualquier momento. Corazón adolorido, cansado. Vida devastada y solitaria. Estaba harto de todo eso.

Encorvó un poco el cuerpo, sentía pesadez en su ser. Sus manos comenzaban a rodearle. Mientras que sus dedos se hundían en las ropas que llevaba. Mordió el labio y quiso morir en ese instante. Se estaba rindiendo, no deseaba continuar.

Todo oscureció. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una mano, mientras que por detrás podía sentir un cálido cuerpo rodearle. Los dedos que estaban sobre unos de sus brazos, estaba siendo separados por invasores.

-Se…

-Bocchan… -interrumpió con un susurro pegado a la nuca del niño- No debe dar pasos atrás…

Aquello fue suficiente. Sintió un gran alivio acobijarle.

Ciel desató unas lágrimas, que eran secadas por el guante de su mayordomo. Nadie lo vería llorar, nadie excepto él.

Su dolor y sufrimiento serían terminados por su mayordomo. Por aquel demonio que estaba a su lado. No debía dudar, si él ordenaba el otro obedecía. Al menos alguien le sería fiel. Sebastian no era sólo una pieza más.

-Es suficiente… –murmuró sonrojado al querer zafarse de ese cuerpo- Sebastian… -llamó, parecía que otra vez le desobedecía

-Un poco más… -musitó en el aire, no deseaba dejar ese cuerpo pequeño alejado…- Déjeme abrazarlo un poco más…

Ciel agachó la mirada avergonzado, no comprendía el pensamiento de ese demonio.

El mayordomo bajó su mano sobre el pecho de su amo. Aún más quiso tenerle. En vida, en muerte… Sólo deseaba tenerlo un poco más entre sus brazos. Abrazarle y sostenerle, guiarle hasta el final… Y en esos momentos agonizantes, darle el beso fatal del sueño…


End file.
